1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus for use in guiding wire through an electric box which can be easily attached to the electric box without damaging the electric box. The wire is guided through the electric box with a plurality of rollers so as to avoid damage to the wire.
2. Description of Related Art
Electricians or technicians often are required to install a run of wire (e.g., electrical or communication wire) through an electric box and into lengths of conduit. When the wire enters the electric box at an angle, the edge of the electric box may scrape the wire causing damage.
One way in which electricians may run wire to prevent this damage is to prop up the wire such that there is virtually no angle in which the wire enters and/or exits the electric box or conduit. This is an attempt to prevent the wire from contacting the edge of the electric box or conduit entrance. However, these methods of running a wire are often not available to the electrician or technician as they often require multiple individuals on a single job and/or require the use of other objects (e.g., boxes, etc.) in which the wire must be propped upon to attain the desired entrance height. Further, the electrician or technician also must be able to pull the wire into the electric box or conduit without pulling at an angle. As a good portion of electric boxes or conduit lengths are installed in walls and ceilings, which are difficult to access in a linear fashion, these methods of pulling wires to prevent engagement with the edges of the electric box or conduit are difficult, if not impossible, to accomplish.
Many devices have been proposed in the prior art for guiding wire into an electric box. However, very few devices have been proposed which can be quickly and easily attached to a variety of electric box shapes and sizes. Furthermore, very few prior art devices are capable of guiding a single wire or a large bundle of wires into an electric box.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a durable, inexpensive and multi-use wire guide for quickly and easily guiding a single wire or bundled wires into and through an electric box without causing any damage to the wire(s).